


Sugar Tongue

by sli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sli/pseuds/sli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles fool around on a rumpled bed. Scott's a wolf. Stiles is reckless. The author has no stamina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Tongue

Teeth were weird. Scott had them, and it felt really weird to pull his lips down over them, not sexy but more like he’d taken out his dentures. Which, niiiice. 

He pulled off Stiles’s dick and kept his lips like that, smacked his lips a little, eyebrows up, dirty old man style, in the face of Stiles’s whine.

“Oh man,” Stiles wheezed, blotchy face going redder, “yeah, stop flossing, baby.”

“Oraw hysheine,” Scott mumbled, fighting back a smile. 

“No, gum me up.” Stiles poked his dick at Scott’s face, trying to get back in.

Scott ignored him, propped up on an elbow, scratched his nose where Stiles’s dick had left a little wet, stretched his mouth a bit, pursing then letting his lips go back to normal. 

“C’mon pretty baby,” Stiles said, coaxing, still grinning, still waving his dick in Scott’s face. “Sugar tongue.”

Scott huffed a breath then let his jaw drop and unrolled his tongue as far as it would go, curling back his upper lip so his teeth weren’t covered at all, daring Stiles with his eyes.

Stiles’s temperature shot right up, kind of, the kind of heat that smelled like burning metal and made Scott’s fangs drop a little. Stiles sort of crabwalked, spreading his thighs and lifting until he could fit the head of his dick back against the curl of Scott’s tongue, rubbing it there.

Scott’s mouth felt slick, kind of hungry, and he opened wider, showing more fang and more tongue, letting Stiles feel the wet rasp against his tender dick skin. 

“Scott, fuck,” Stiles said, voice cracking, almost panicked. “I, fuck, _yeah_.” 

When Scott grunted his ok, Stiles reached out, grabbed at his shoulder then took a fistful of his hair, tight enough that Scott snarled automatically, some bristles sprouting, his brow getting heavy, his focus narrowing like it did, heated and determined.

Stiles slid further in his mouth, not as careful as he should be, every muscle tight and shaking. Scott kept his jaw open wide, let precome and drool run down his chin, and braced Stiles’s skinny, flexing ass with clawed hands, holding Stiles steady enough not to hurt himself as he tried to thrust.

Stiles was burning up against him, his blood hot dick in Scott’s mouth like a contact high, and Scott curled his tongue a little, reached out to get more of Stiles’s dick, far enough down to brush ball sack, his wolfy blood up and feeling victorious. Stiles made this sound, this awesome sighing sound and spread further, arching his back and relaxing his neck so Scott couldn’t see him past his heaving, splotchy chest, his shaking hand still fisted in Scott’s hair. 

Scott grumbled, pulled back off Stiles’s dick, letting it go with one last hard lick, then he crawled up Stiles’s body, following the pull of Stiles’s hand, pulling up just short of kissing him, panting hard and fangy into Stiles’s face as he hunched and wriggled, frustrated by the angle until Stiles fixed it, giving Scott the perfect place to thrust against, grabbing hold of Scott with boney hands and legs as Scott pushed his face against Stiles’s neck and didn’t bite Stiles’s hot skin or fuck his hot ass or claw anything but the sheets as he chased his orgasm down and came in long, aching shudders, straining. 

“Dang,” he mumbled, after, lisping a little over the stubby fangs that were still working their way back to normal human size. He lifted his head to blink at Stiles, who was practically holding his breath, vibrating, waiting, his upper lip all spotted with sweat. Scott nosed at him, careful, tasting that sweat, and Stiles’s mouth was open anyway, so Scott kind of kissed him, and when Stiles tried to rub off against his leg, Scott wriggled back down and gently took Stiles’s dick in his normal human mouth and sucked him for the maybe three seconds it took for Stiles to come.


End file.
